The Mole: Besties Beware
by Kopatropa
Summary: 10 pairs of best friends complete challenges together to win a possible million dollars. But one individual is the Mole. Who? Continued from Reptile Island.
1. Intro

A familiar turtle appears.

"Oh, hi. It's me, Turtwig. I was on Survivor: Reptile Island, which had to be canceled for the birth of Wheezie's baby. Here I am at the Central Park Zoo. I'll be hosting this game called The Mole: Besties Beware. Ten pairs of best friends team up to complete challenges to win a possible 1,000,000 dollars! But, one of these guys was hired by us to be the Mole, a person who sabotages the challenges. Every second night, we meet somewhere and sadly eliminate one person. Well, here are the friends!"

Pair 1

Name: Sonic the Hedgehog

Species: Right above here.

Age: 15

Series: Again, right above.

Gender: Male

Favorite Color: Blue

Birth: December

Sonic is a fairly cool guy, kinda like Boomerang Bro. He gets along with most poeple, and he hates the haters. My prediction is that he'll make it very far in this game.

_Sonic_

_This'll be fun! Just watch, Mole!_

Name: Knuckles the Echidna

Species: Spiny Ant Eater

Age: 16

Series: Sonic the Hedgehog

Gender: Male

Favorite Color: Red

Birth: March

Knuckles is really hot-headed, and he'll solve any problems with his fists. He hates working with others, so he'll be out in no time.

_Knuckles_

_Don't worry, Mole! You'll be discovered soon!_

Pair 2

Name: SpongeBob SquarePants

Species: Sea Sponge

Age: 26

Series: You should know this.

Gender: Male

Favorite Color: Yellow

Birth: July

SpongeBob is really energetic, like Kylie Koopa, but at the same time, annoying. This does not keep him from anger, though.

_SpongeBob_

_I'm ready for you, Mole!_

Name: Patrick Star

Species: Starfish

Age: 28

Series: SpongeBob SquarePants

Gender: Male

Favorite Color: Pink

Birth: May

Patrick is very lazy and of low IQ, but unlike Tyranitar, he'll make it far.

_Patrick_

_What's the Mole, again?_

Pair 3

Name: Amy Rose

Species: Hedgehog

Age: 12

Series: Sonic the Hedgehog

Gender: Female

Favorite Color: Hot Pink

Birth: Febuary

Amy is a sweet, but harsh girl. She'll steal the spotlight a lot.

_Amy_

_I'm going to get you for sure, Mole!_

Name: Ling Xiaoyu

Species: Human

Age: 18

Series: Tekken

Gender: Female

Favorite Color: Orange

Birth: November

Xiaoyu is a dazzling and daring sweetheart. I almost don't see her as the Mole!

_Xioayu_

_Oh, Mole! I promise I'll go easy on you._

Pair 4

Name: Tyranitar Bangiras

Species: Dinosaur

Age: 50

Series: Pokemon

Gender: Male

Favorite Color: Green

Birth: October

Tyranitar was a huge threat in Reptile Island, scoring him last place. His laziness won't change here.

_Tyranitar_

_Here, I won't be going first! Mole, you just wait!_

Name: Reptar the Dinosaur

Species: Dinosaur

Age: 45

Series: Dinosaur

Gender: Male

Favorite Color: Dark Green

Birth: April

Reptar can be neutral at times. He'll do solo challenges and try to forget he's with others.

_Reptar_

_Tyranitar's great for me to be with. We'll unmask that mole together!_

Pair 5

Name: Bowser Koopa

Species: Koopa

Age: 48

Series: Super Mario

Gender: Male

Favorite Color: Black

Birth: September

Bowser is a go-with-the-flow guy. He'll be leader most of the time.

_Bowser_

_This Mole person is going DOWN!_

Name: Toothless the Night Fury

Species: Night Fury

Age: N/A

Series: HTTYD

Gender: Male

Favorite Color: Gray

Birth: January

Toothless is WAY better than Ivysaur. Enough said.

Pair 6

Name: Rawk Hawk

Species: It's right there!

Age: 30

Series: Super Mario

Gender: Male

Favorite Color: Brown

Birth: August

Rawk Hawk is very self-centered, this will not help him here.

_Rawk Hawk_

_Mole. Who could that be?_

Name: King

Species: Human (10% Jaguar)

Age: 31

Series: Tekken

Gender: Male

Favorite Color: Turquoise

Birth: December

King will be the next Yoshi. I'm sure of it.

_King_

_I taught Rawk everything there is to know about this game. Let's just hope that wasn't a mistake._

Pair 7

Name: Paratroopa

Species: Koopa

Age: 11

Series: Super Mario

Gender: Male

Favorite Color: White

Birth: May

Paratroopa has learned to not be such a turd in Reptile Island. He'll wise up here, too.

_Paratroopa_

_I'll be waiting, Mole!_

Name: N/A

Species: Bread

Age: N/A

Series: N/A

Gender: N/A

Favorite Color: N/A

Birth: October

The bread was a joke in Reptile Island, and was brought back here.

Pair 8

Name: Mr. Krabs

Species: Crab

Age: 62

Series: SpongeBob SquarePants

Gender: Male

Favorite Color: Green

Birth: June

Mr. Krabs is very greedy, like his partner. He's an ideal suspect.

_Mr. Krabs_

_I betcha I will win the loot!_

Name: Vector the Crocodile

Species: T_T

Age: 20

Series: Sonic the Hedgehog

Gender: Male

Favorite Color: Lime Green

Birth: July

Vector's not as greedy as his partner, but will still be an obvious suspect.

_Vector_

_Me and Krabs are arguing about how we split the money._

Pair 9

Name: Yoshi

Species: Dinosaur

Age: 14

Series: Yoshi

Gender: Male

Favorite Color: Teal

Birth: December

Yoshi returns from Reptile Island with his personalty.

_Yoshi_

_As always, I'll make it far!_

Pair 10

Name: Kludge

Species: Kremling

Age: 30

Series: DK

Gender: Male

Favorite Color: Brown

Birth: July

Kludge has had a change of heart in Reptile Island.

_Kludge_

_If I win, I'm going to marry Wheezie!_

Name: Zak/Wheezie

Species: Dragon

Age: 16

Series: Dragon Tales

Gender: Male/Female

Favorite Color: Green/Purple

Birth: July

Zak is very judgemental, but Wheezie is totally opposite, as shown on Reptile Island.

_Zak_

_I'll beat you, Mole_

_Wheezie_

_No, I'LL beat you!_

They all meet each other at the zoo.


	2. New York

We zoom in on the zoo.

"Paratroopa, I see you still have that bread." says Yoshi

"I'm sorry. It's so adorable!" says Paratroopa.

"Zak, great to have you here this time." says Kludge.

"Wheezie forced me to come." says Zak.

"Wait. Yoshi, where's your partner?" asks Amy.

"I don't know, he should be here." says Yoshi.

Two males appear.

"Sorry I'm late, Yoshi! It takes awhile to get here."

"I'm supposed to be Yoshi's partner. I got a form, too."

"Then how about this: You can both be Yoshi's partner." says Turtwig.

Along with Yoshi:

Name: Aldo

Species: Alligator

Age: 24

Series: Sitting Ducks

Gender: Male

Favorite Color: Burgendy

Birth: April

Aldo is one of those over-helpful guys, a perfect suspect.

_Aldo_

_I don't see Guilmon here, that's good._

Name: Link

Species: Fish/Monkey Hybrid

Age: 20,000(Chronologically) 27(Physically)

Series: MvA

Gender: Male

Favorite Color: Moss Green

Birth: N/A

Link is a mix of Boomerang and Totodile. Expect the unexpected.

"We will now head for the nearest hotel, but I don't know how to get there. BUS!" yells Turtwig.

A bus appears, Bus 271. They all get on.

"Guys, this bus will be part of your first challenge, worth 1,000 coins." says Turtwig.

"Wow, NYC is so awesome! I've never been here before." says Yoshi.

"Brooklyn is where Mario used to live, right?" asks Aldo.

"Yes." says Yoshi.

_Yoshi_

_I don't know how this bus will contribute to this challenge, but I'll study this bus inside and out._

"OWW! What's under my seat?!" asks Amy.

She takes out what looks like a journal.

"Those are your personal journals." says Turtwig.

The bus stops at the hotel. They all enter.

"This is very nice and all, but I'm hungry." says Sonic.

"Well, our food is being served right now!" says Turtwig.

Three dishes were placed on the table, one with Buffalo Wings, one with French Fries, and one with Caviar.

"I'll take the fries!" says Sonic.

"Hot Wings for me!" says Knuckles.

"French Fries!" yells SpongeBob and Patrick.

"Some Caviar would be nice." says Amy.

"I guess so." says Xiaoyu.

"Those Hot Wings look incredible." says Tyranitar.

"I'd prefer Caviar." says Reptar.

"I'll have Hot Wings!" says Bowser.

Toothless drools, staring at the Caviar.

"These Hot Wings look delish!" says Rawk Hawk.

"I suppose." says King.

"Bread and I will take some Caviar." says Paratroopa.

"Fries for me!" says Mr. Krabs.

"The wings look good to me." says Vector.

"Yoshi not hungry." says Yoshi

"Well, We'll take the wings." says Aldo.

"Is Caviar OK, Wheezie?" asks Kludge.

"Yes." says Wheezie.

"I'd rather take the wings." says Zak.

They all eat, then they head upstairs.

"Here are your rooms:

Pair 1: 7

Pair 2: 3

Pair 3: 2

Pair 4: 10

Pair 5: 9

Pair 6: 4

Pair 7: 8

Pair 8: 6

Pair 9: 5

Pair 10: 1

Be back at 6:00 tomorrow." says Turtwig.

They enter.

Room 7

"Sonic! You better not screw up this challenge for me!" says Knuckles.

"Relax. You should worry about Yoshi. He didn't eat anything." says Sonic.

_Sonic_

_That was pretty suspicious of Yoshi. Is he the Mole?_

Room 3

Patrick was writing in his journal.

"Hi, journal! I'm having fun here! Isn't it wierdhow Fries were least popular?" says Patrick.

Day 2

5:55

Room 2

"Amy! Amy! Wake Up! It's 5:55!" yells Xiaoyu.

"Oh, No! We'd better hurry!" says Amy.

_Amy_

_I think we'll be penalized if we're late!_

They change their clothes and rush out the door, followed by everyone else. Paratroopa and the bread sleep in.

"Welcome! You made it in time! Where's Paratroopa?" asks Turtwig.

Paratroopa flies down to the lobby.

"Sorry I'm late!" says Paratroopa.

"Paratroopa, because of you, you lost 100 dollars." says Turtwig.

Everyone gives Paratroopa an evil stare.

"For 900 dollars, answer this question correctly: Yoshi, what was the most popular food last night?"

_Yoshi_

_I didn't eat last night, so I paid no attention._

"Umm... Caviar?" asks Yoshi.

"You are...

...

...

...Incorrect. The answer was Caviar AND Hot Wings. Sorry, but you earned no money." says Turtwig.

"Umm... Oops?" asks Yoshi.

Everyone slugged Yoshi.

"For 500 dollars, King. What bus number did you ride on?" asks Turtwig.

"271?" asks King.

"You are correct! You win 500 dollars for the team pot!" says Turtwig.

Everyone cheers.

"Well, time for cereal!" says Turtwig.

Everyone talked to each other during breakfast.

"500 dollars! Great, huh?" asks Vector.

"Yep! Thanks to King!" says Rawk Hawk.

_Yoshi_

_No one talked to me during breakfast. They think I'm the Mole._

"Guys, I have something to tell you." says Turtwig.

He takes out a package.

"Inside this package is something very top secret. But please, keep it outside your rooms. And whatever you do, DO NOT open it!" says Turtwig.

Everyone promises.

"For your next challenge, I need a victim."

Reptar stands up.

"Reptar, come with me." says Turtwig.

He follows him outside.

_Tyranitar_

_Where is he taking my partner? What did he do?_

Turtwig comes back.

"You guys will be searching around the neighborhood for Reptar. You will gain clues along the way. If you find Reptar in 2 hours, you get $5,000 for the team pot."

He gives them a map.

"Let's split up." says SpongeBob.

Pair 1

Sonic and Knuckles head for Wal-Mart. They head for the cashier.

"Excuse me, but have you seen... wait, aren't you...?"

The cashier turns around.

"Talis?!" they both ask.

"Oh, hi!" says Tails.

"Tails. Have you seen Reptar?" asks Sonic.

"Well, he was here earlier, then he took some stuff and left." says Tails.

"Like what?" asks Knuckles.

"Well, he took some marshmellows and some scuba gear." says Tails.

"Thanks! Knuckles, let's head for the local campsite." says Sonic.

"No! Let's head for the Statue of Liberty!" says Knuckles.

_Sonic_

_This is going to be a long day._

Pair 2 and Pair 7

"Patrick, where should we look?" asks Paratroopa.

"Let's knock on a random door." says Patrick.

They knock on a door.

_Paratroopa_

_I wish I hadn't asked Patrick to lead us, because the person at the door..._

"YOU GUYS ARE ON YOUR OWN!" yells Paratroopa.

He flies away with the bread.

"Umm...Have you seen Reptar?" asks SpongeBob.

"Well, he came awhile ago, asking for a baseball bat, the left."

"Thanks, uhh..." says SpongeBob.

"Guilmon."

"Right." says Patrick.

_SpongeBob_

_It's just Guilmon. Why did Paratroopa abandon us?_

Others

"Look, an Abra." says Aldo.

We see a sleeping Abra.

"I think..."

"No, Tyranitar. We will do this fairly." says Yoshi.

"Fine." says Tyranitar.

They leave, but Tyranitar comes back.

_Tyranitar_

_Sorry, I just had to._

Pair 1

They are now at Liberty.

"Hey, look! A foot trail! Reptar was here!" says Knuckles.

_Sonic_

_Knuckles said we're not going to the campsite._

"REPTAR! YOU HERE?!" asks Sonic.

Nothing.

"Well..."

"NO, SONIC!" yells Knuckles.

Paratroopa

Paratroopa is now in the sewers.

"Why are we getting help from HIM? He's no... Reptar?"

Reptar walks up to him. Paratroopa takes out his walkie-talkie.

"GUYS, I FOUND REPTAR!" yells Paratroopa.

_Paratroopa_

_This was TOO easy._

Lobby

"Thanks to Paratroopa, $5,000 have been added to the team pot!" says Turtwig.

Everyone cheers.

"Wait! Where's Tyranitar?" asks Xiaoyu.

Tyranitar runs in.

"Guys! You should've tried teleporting!" says Tyranitar.

_Bowser_

_He TELEPORTED?!_

"Sorry, but you'll have to take the test now. Meet me here at 11:00 PM." says Turtwig.

Sonic sits down in the room first.

Question 1: Is the Mole male or female?

A. Male

B. Female

_Sonic_

_I think Knuckles is the Mole. He wouldn't listen to my opinions._

Knuckles sits down.

Question 2: What did the Mole eat for dinner last night?

A: Fries

B: Wings

C: Caviar

_Knuckles_

_Sonic was no help to me._

SpongeBob looks at the questions.

Question 3: What room is the Mole in?

A: 1

B: 2

C: 3

D: 4

E: 5

F: 6

G: 7

H: 8

I: 9

J: 10

_SpongeBob_

_This scares me, but not as much as Paratroopa_

Question 4: Did the Mole answer the Bus question right?

A: Yes

B: No

C: Wasn't given the question

Question 5: What role did the mole have in the victim challenge?

A: Victim

B: Searcher

Question 6: Did the Mole get help from Tails?

A: Yes

B: No

Question 7: Did the Mole get help from Guilmon?

A: Yes

B: No

Question 8: Did the Mole teleport?

A: Yes

B: No

Question 9: Who is the Mole?

10:00 PM

They all meet near Liberty.

"Hi, guys! Is everyone nervous?" asks Turtwig.

They all say Yes.

"I am, too. I have here a big screen with pictures of all of you. I will go through the list alphabetically, and see if you're red or green. If you're thumbprint is green, You're safe. But if it's red, you are sadly eliminated. Tyranitar, for the Abra, you have an exemption, so you're blue. You can go to sleep." says Turtwig.

"Thanks!"

He leaves.

"First, Amy."

Amy shakes in her seat. Turtwig selects her picture.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**GREEN THUMBPRINT**

Amy sighs of relief.

"Aldo."

Aldo sweatdrops. Turtwig selects his picture.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**GREEN THUMBPRINT**

"That was CLOSE." says Aldo.

"Bowser."

"Hmm?" asks Bowser.

Turtwig selects his picture.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**GREEN THUMBPRINT**

"Oh, okay." says Bowser.

"Bread."

Paratroopa hugs his bread. Turtwig selects it's picture.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**GREEN THUMBPRINT**

Paratroopa sits back down.

"King."

King stares at the screen as Turtwig perfects his picture.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**GREEN THUMBPRINT**

King smirks.

"Kludge."

"Oh, god." says Kludge.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**GREEN THUMBPRINT**

Wheezie smiles.

"Knuckles."

Knuckles turns his back at the screen.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**GREEN THUMBPRINT**

"Heh..." says Knuckles.

"Ling."

Xiaoyu worries.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**GREEN THUMBPRINT**

"Gosh..." says Xiaoyu.

"Link."

Link tries not to look scared.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**GREEN THUMBPRINT**

Link smirks a bit.

"Oops! Eugene."

Mr. Krabs doesn't look.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**GREEN THUMBPRINT**

Mr. Krabs turns around.

"Paratroopa."

Paratroopa is even more scared.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**RED THUMBPRINT**

Everyone gasps.

"Paratroopa, I hate to say this, but your eliminated." says Turtwig.

Paratroopa walks toward Amy.

"Take care of the bread, please." says Paratroopa.

He gives her the bread, then follows Turtwig out.

"He's gone. And it's my fault." says Patrick.

"He was over-protective at times, but I liked that about him." says Yoshi.

"Paratroopa, any last word?" asks Turtwig.

"Well, I just hope Amy takes good care of that bread." says Paratroopa.

"Okay. See ya later!"

The taxi drives off into the moonlight.

With Paratroopa gone, 20 are left. Who is the MOLE?


	3. Failure in France

Turtwig comes out from the playroom.

"Hi, I'm Turtwig! I have with me a recap video of what happened last episode."

Our contestants arrived at The Mole, in New York. The team had to focus on their surroundings for $1,000, but that was ruined, so they only won $900. The next day, they had to search around NY for one of their own for $5,000. It was successful. At the first execution, Paratroopa knew the least about the Mole's identity, and was executed. 20 are left. Who is The Mole?

* * *

Room 4

King was still sleeping. Rawk Hawk went to the bathroom to take a shower.

_Rawk Hawk_

_He actually knew the bus route. How suspicious!_

* * *

King woke up two minutes later, and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning, King!" says Amy.

"How's the bread?" asks King.

"Upstairs." says Xiaoyu.

"I think you should bring it with you. You never know what could happen to it." says Sonic.

"No, Xiaoyu's right, it should stay up there." says Knuckles.

_Sonic_

_Knuckles always agrees with bad ideas. What's up with that?_

Rawk Hawk came downstairs, looking smug.

_Toothless_

_(He did something wrong, I know it!)_

"(How was your _shower_?)" asks Toothless.

"It was okay, so what's for breakfast?" asks Rawk Hawk, wanting to change the subject.

"French Toast." says Yoshi.

"Speaking of French Toast, I want all of you to enter this really awesome closet!" says Turtwig.

He and the others enter the closet. One minute later, it opens.

"Are we in...?" asks Patrick.

"Yes, France! Home of the Eiffel Tower, which will come into play right now. I need 2 group of four pairs and one pair of four." says Turtwig.

"Already decided!" says Bowser.

Group 1

Pairs 2, 3, 5, and 8

Group 2

Pairs 1, 4, 6, and 9

Group 3

Pair 10 and Link

"Group 1 will be transporting a famous portrait from the museum to the hotel." says Turtwig.

_Vector_

_Oh, great. A boring challenge..._

"Group 2 will be scuba diving for a lost treasure."

_Sonic_

_D...did he just say sc..sc...scuba diving?!_

"Group 3 will be setting up a camp in the nearby forest."

_Amy_

_So THAT'S why Reptar did that shopping..._

"If you can complete all that in 1 hour, $10,000 will enter the team pot. It's 10:00 AM now."

* * *

Group 1

"So, what portrait will we be taking?" asks Xiaoyu.

"We have to take The Scream with us." says SpongeBob.

_Bowser_

_We looked around and there were a TON of Screams!_

"Which one?" asks Patrick.

"It should look like this." says Mr. Krabs.

He shows them a picture of a female Scream.

_Xiaoyu_

_This could take a while..._

Group 2

* * *

"Damnit, Sonic! Stop being a crybaby!" says Knuckles.

"Knuckles, Sonic can't swim, so let's leave him here." says Aldo.

_Knuckles_

_You got lucky THIS time, Sonic!_

"Let's see. Aldo doesn't need the gear, but who gets this Air Necklace?" asks Reptar.

"I had one before, but I think Tyranitar needs it." says Knuckles.

_Tyranitar_

_I'm a Rock-Type, so I can't stay under very long without the necklace._

"We should find this."

Yoshi shows them a picture of a Golden Puffle.

"Hey, that's the fake Golden Puffle!" says Tyranitar.

"Hey, don't tell people!" says Sonic.

Group 3

* * *

Zak and Wheezie split for this.

"I'll set up the tent, Zak will make the fire, Wheezie will make a cabin, and Link will...do...something." says Kludge.

_Kludge_

_I don't know what else there is to do._

Group 1

* * *

"I found it!" says Mr. Krabs.

_Mr. Krabs_

_I think._

"Yep, this looks like it." says Bowser.

"(I'll take us to the hotel!)" says Toothless.

_Toothless_

_(If I can hold everyone on my back.)_

Toothless flies over to a nearby hotel.

"Excuse us, but is this hotel requesting a female Scream?" asks Patrick.

"No."

"What hotel is this?!" asks Vector.

"(The wrong one?)" asks Toothless.

_Patrick_

_And they call ME stupid._

* * *

Sonic

Sonic watched from the surface.

"Did you find it yet?" asks Sonic.

"No, but I DID find a secret box." says Rawk Hawk.

"My radar shows that you got to dig for it." says Sonic.

_Sonic_

_I guess my reading a radar rubbed off from Tails. Either that, or I never knew._

Sonic runs off somewhere else.

* * *

Group 3

"The cabin's done!" yells Wheezie.

"Great! And while Kludge and Zak are still working, I have to tell you something." says Link.

He throws Wheezie in bed.

"Wh...What are you doing?!" asks Wheezie.

"Come on, Kludge isn't watching." says Link.

"Fine, maybe a few seconds wouldn't hurt."

They begin making out.

_Wheezie_

_Kludge will flip if he finds out._

* * *

Group 1

"We made it, with 2 minutes to spare!" says SpongeBob.

"Slow and steady wins the race, _Toothless._" says Vector.

"Hey, leave him alone, big mouth! It was just an honest mistake!" yells Patrick.

"Well here's another!" yells Vector.

Vector knocks out Patrick.

"Was that neccesary?!" asks Mr. Krabs.

_SpongeBob_

_Vector has become too voilent!_

* * *

Group 2

"Guys, we only have two minutes to find it!" says Knuckles.

"Why isn't Sonic responding?!" asks King.

"Damnit...SONIC, WHERE ARE YOU?!" yells Reptar.

_Reptar_

_I can't BELIEVE he bailed on us!_

* * *

Lobby

"Well, Group 1 took too long to get here, but they managed." says Turtwig.

"Yes!" says Bowser.

"But, this isn't the painting. This one's from LAST year. It should've been from THIS year."

_Vector_

_What?! We didn't know! Or maybe Mr. Krabs knew and he didn't tell us!_

"Group 2 didn't find their treasure in time. What happened?" asks Turtwig.

"I kinda ran off here." says Sonic.

"The camp is done, at least. So you get $1,000!"

* * *

Team Pot: $5,900

* * *

The group all had their own room.

"Wheezie, ever since we got back together, I've been having this strange feeling. What did you do?" asks Zak.

"Nothing..." says Wheezie.

"O...kay."

"Sonic, what the hell's wrong with you, sneaking off like that?!" asks Knuckles.

"I got bored." says Sonic.

"Sonic...Got...Bored." Knuckles writes into his journal.

"Vector, this isn't like you." says Xiaoyu.

"I know, but I don't know what got to me." says Vector.

_Vector_

_I admit, I have anger issues._


End file.
